Future Of Naruto World
by Neobahamut Dragon
Summary: My first fanfiction. The time is cure for all illnesses but also creates some sick characters. That is the story of famous Naruto crew in future. Stories in 5- 30 years of future.


Future of Naruto 

Contains swears and harsh words that may disturb the audience.If Kisimito reads this I will be the owner of NarutoLets just say I like future and put an ending to ninja business around and talk about family issues.This is my first story that is for public. I think it is funny. I have a lot of them in my mind. If you like these kinds of jokes please write some good things so I may continue.I will write profiles of new characters and their relationships with Naruto old ones.

30 years pass from that time. The Ninja world is no longer a feudal lords dominion but a republic that is based on the Technology. The city of Edonya the new center of Shadow country.

2 years after the story ended

The incident where Naruto has an idea

After the battle of Gods, many secret ninja villages were destroyed. The dead of feudal lords affected the Hidden Ninja villages. Fire country and Wind country united their land to call it the Shadow Country, country that has only military leaders in charge. It all changed whit a stupid blond boy's words

Naruto: Heeeeey people I have an Idea.

Sasuke: You

5th: Shut up Naruto we are trying to think on some governmental issues which you have no brain to understand.

Gaara : I am listening.

5th : What we have to think about putting government stuff Kazakage

Gaara: There is no wind country nor fire country. We are just military people who have no right to control people. Tell your idea now.

Naruto: Okey okey, himm that guy from the west, what is he called Rich-san.

5th : what about him

Naruto: He told me about that in hometown people freely choose between people that are capable of lying. Then that man becomes their leader and he is not a good at lying he was thrown out.

5th : What kind of government is this.

Gaara: Wait a minute, if we can make that kind of government without people lying .

5th : That can be good.

Naruto: I hope it works like this though.

5th : Okay, this is your mission. Go to west countries and negotiate with them.

Naruto: So we are going to bring Cepublic in here.

5th : Shikamaru take your team and go with Naruto..

Shikamaru: How troublesome, why me?

5th : Because you can use what's inside of your head

Naruto: Hair

Shikamaru: Inside idiot.

Temari & Kankaru: We are going to.

Gaara: Yeah I am going to.

5th : Are you leaving everything to me ?

Gaara: Yeah

5th : Okay, Shizune I declare my self on holiday for 2 months, tell the jounin they do what the fuck they want to do.

After 2 years the idealist Naruto brought Republic to Shadow Country other name known as United Ninja Republic. Naruto took the highest possible military rank along with his companians.

30 years after the end

Incident 3 girls and a dead guy

A girl in her 20ties, riding a black car. The girl has a strange purple black long hair and she has quite good shape. Her face is a little pale but most obviously strange figure of her isRED EYES. Her red eyes caring a symbols of his family, Uchiha pupils known as Sharingan. The girl is driving and by the time reading something on the newspaper.

A girls voice "Sanara". "Sanara" the voice has been repeated getting lauder.

A cry "Sanara"

Than a bang voices black car crushes all the way through the baggage of the white car.

Sanara: Why the fuck did we stop now?

The other girl is a blond girl with good futures sitting next to the driver, Behind them there is another blond girl with white eyes. She seems even beautiful then those two (surely you know what I mean bigger breasts.).Sanara the driver turns her head to white eyed girl, she has a face of worry that is usually seen betweens lovers.

Sanara: Are you okay Neyina-chan?

The other blond: Do anyone care about me I am going to die nearly.

Sanara: Drop-dead Anami

Neyina: I am okay, the poor guy in front, is he still alive,

A very handsome man comes out from the car. Anami's eyes are shining; she knows it is the first sight in love. Also Sanara's red eyes are shining too but a little bit different.

Sanara: I'll just come in a minute.

Sanara gets off the car and Anami gets off the car just a second later.

Anami: We are really sorry.

Sanara starts hitting the man with her fist.

Sanara: What the fuck did you do to my car, motherfucker?

Anami tries to stop her but the man's face already damaged a lot. Sudenly when Anami sees the disgusting face of the man she loses all interest.

Sanara drops the man when it seems man is no longer breathing.

Sanara: Ohh fuck, my fathers gone fuck me?

Suddenly something comes out of Anami's mouth: Me want it.

Sanara starts staring at Anami knowing how pervert can Anami become in situations with Sanara's father.

Anami: We better phone the ambulance.

Sanara: No need for peace of shit.

Neyina: I already phone it.

Sanara and Anami look confused.

ENDING my stories carry a silly ending leaving people in shock.

After a while in the car Anami starts to ask:

Anami: When they want the address where did you give them?

Neyina: Of course my home addresses.

Anami: Good for you.

First try I hope you like it.

More is going to come after 2 reviews.

Than more will come after 4 reviews

Than more will comeafter you all die laughing.


End file.
